Happiest Klaine One-Shots I'll Write
by Fae 206
Summary: So, these are a group of Klaine one shots based on random words to try to bring some happiness and joy back into the fandom. There might be all range of ones going from AU to during the canon seasons to future set. They will not take place during times when Klaine are not together. Most don't have new spoilers. Fic will be updated based on interest and reviews. Thanks.
1. Pirate

**AN**: I usually don't write pure fluff or anything happy and sexy, I'm more of a 'change people's minds by writing angst with messages about social change' type of person, but I really felt like expanding myself so I'm writing some happy stories. Since I'm starting to have so many fanfics, I'm definitely going to be updating them based on if there were reviews for the chapters and how many.

This is the random word fic with a bunch of small one-shot scenes (unlike the wedding plans one) so one way you can help me out is by writing some words in a review and I can pick one of them and write for it. Anyway, before I bore anyone off, here's the first chapter.

**Pirate**

_Set after 3.13_

After the miserable Valentines Day that Kurt Hummel had been having, it really had made him light up and start participating in the world by seeing Sugar's 'extra special guest' and especially when he could interact and sing with that guest on stage. One thing that was the most true during that performance of "Love Shack" was just how much Kurt loved his boyfriend and how much his boyfriend loved him.

After the performance and the mound of balloons that had fallen on them, Sugar had jumped up and given Blaine his gifts, the same that the whole Glee club had received. Kurt took the moment to wrap his arm around Blaine in a side hug. He didn't think anyone would notice and just the knowledge that he had his boyfriend back was good enough.

"Is this a cheese heart?" Blaine asked charmingly as Sugar nodded. She squealed and hugged Blaine again. "Thanks for making sure I could come," Blaine grinned as Sugar finally let him go and Kurt was a bit relieved that he had Blaine to himself again.

"I just knew it would mean a lot to Kurt, and to everyone to have you here," she laughed. "Thanks for making it special I was scared no one would come."

Blaine looked at her surprised before he shook his head, "Don't be, it was really great," he said reaching out and touching Sugar's shoulder reassuringly. Kurt coughed from behind Blaine and Blaine instantly turned to him with a playful, sexy smile on his face. Kurt nodded as he dragged Blaine away and grabbed the a table in the corner he hadn't seen anyone at yet.

"You know mister, you still owe me a Valentines Day," he grinned as Blaine relaxed and chuckled. He leaned back on the chair and raised one of his sexy triangular eyebrows.

"Do I now?" he asked in a sexy voice.

"Oh of course you do," Kurt rolled his eyes as he let a slight blush appear on his cheeks. He didn't have the confidence that he would one day have to be so forward with Blaine, but Blaine never laughed at him, even when Kurt felt his most insignificant, Blaine would tell him he was adorable.

Blaine's eye started to twitch a little and Kurt got more worried.

Blaine always acted impulsively, Kurt knew that better than anyone, but he didn't want to relax too soon. Blaine had had surgery on his eye and there was so much going on here that might cause it to not heal completely.

Kurt finally folded his arms and in a no nonsense tone of voice told Blaine, "Give me your eyepatch."

Blaine looked at Kurt before taking out the heart shaped patch, "I'm really okay, I mean how else am I going to really be able to see my adorable boyfriend if both my eyes are covered."

Kurt shook his head, "I know you have a power in words Blaine, but my special power is knowing you, now am I going to have to put this eyepatch on or will you do it yourself?" he teased as he stretched and let go of the elastic. Blaine reached out a hand, but Kurt once again got that playful look on his face and he adjusted the patch over Blaine's right eye, laying a very soft kiss on the fabric.

He smiled as he let himself sit back on his own chair, gazing across from the man of his dreams.

"How do I look?" Blaine asked as Kurt bit slightly onto his bottom lip.

"You're going to tell me right?" Blaine asked again and Kurt quickly raised his eyebrows and then lowered them.

"Kuuuuuurt," Blaine smiled as he reached out for the hand of the one he loved more than anything.

Kurt finally spoke, somehow the memories of what had happened before with Karofsky had wiped from his memories, "Let's, just, see" he said with a softer smile. "I think you look like a pirate,"

Blaine blinked in surprise, "A pirate?" he then settled down as he laughed about the eye patch, "I guess the eye patch does take over my face."

Kurt blinked again, he wasn't sure if Blaine was upset and he really, more than anything, wanted to have a good Valentines day. He _deserved_ an amazing Valentines Day with the man he loved. "It's not a bad thing to be a pirate," he quickly added.

Blaine chuckled and looked at Kurt intrigued, "And why is that?" he asked

"Well I mean with all the sailing and the parrots and you know, peg legs…" Kurt closed his eyes, that had just slipped out and he could see Blaine's teasing nature.

"If this is because you want another dance with Rachel," he teased as Kurt shook his head, "I mean, I'd still dance with you if you could be on the floor with someone with a peg leg."

Kurt decided to give another playful smile to Blaine, "Something to think about, I'm very glad you'd still dance with me Blaine."

"Naturally," Blaine nodded, "Hmm, so I do like seafood and I could do with some more of those doubloons."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I thought your family was rich enough."

Blaine frowned, "We _are_ well off, but if I had even more money then I could get you something from Liz Taylor or who is it next…Bette Midler, no, the rum,"

"No. No rum for you mister," Kurt said before looking at Blaine, "I think it's because I just love the adventurous side of pirates, you know the way they band together and those beards and the costumes, I could make you one of those if you ever wanted to…explore the ocean depths, dig up some buried treasure."

"I'm sure your fashion skills would lead to something spectacular," Blaine replied before pausing. He smiled at Kurt and ran his tongue over his lips very slowly, "Is that supposed to mean something Kurt?" he said as he stood from his seat and walked over to his boyfriend.

"Possibly," Kurt said as he gazed into Blaine's honey-amber eyes, Blaine was the most precious treasure of all, but they could always re explore the physical tonight, it had been a long time since he had felt such delight in doing that.

"I'd need a map," Blaine said as he slowly guided both of his hands up from Kurt's knees to his shoulder, it was when Blaine cupped his face with one hand that Kurt's breaths started to become more uneven.

"I'll show you the one I have at home, but I have to warn you pirate Blaine that the treasure is buried in the far south, below the equator," Kurt tried to instruct as Blaine leaned in and kissed him.

Kurt had longed so much for one of these kisses.

"I will make it my priority to find that beautiful treasure then and I know captain that when I find it, I will never be able to let it go."


	2. Trash

**AN:** Thanks for the reviews on the previous story, I hope you like this one. I'm going to try to be fair to all my works and update each of them before updating again, only exception for this is if a work gets a _lot_ of reviews and then that fic will be prioritized higher

**Trash**

**AN: **Set after Blaine's graduation

Kurt was so proud of his fiancee, of their relationship and he was so happy that they were going to be moving in together and starting their own life in New York. He had actually been skeptical this year about whether a day would actually come, but not only was it here, but both of them were really looking forward to it.

The only thing was Blaine hadn't packed up his things yet.

Sure he had already moved _some_ things to New York, but there were other things that he was going to have sent to the Bushwick apartment and he had asked Kurt to come round and sort his belongings with him. As Blaine dug through his hats, he would toss the occasional ones into a bag instead of the boxes in which Kurt _knew_ he was packing his clothes.

Blaine however did know why the hats were going in there. Kurt only had limited space in the apartment he shared with Rachel, the apartment that they were probably going to be sharing with Sam as well (Artie had his own dorm room) and he wanted to be respectful of Kurt's things. He knew how much Kurt loved fashion and if Blaine had to keep his own clothing to a minimum so his fiancee would be happy then he planned to do that.

The bag he was putting things in was one he was going to donate to a charity shop about a two hour drive away from Lima. They would sell items that others donated and use most of the profits they made to support LGBT groups within Ohio. It was sad that Lima didn't have the same thing there, maybe if he and Kurt had both been able to go to one they would have met earlier and somewhere safer.

He watched Kurt pick up one of his hats and straighten it, "You're not taking this one?" he asked looking at it with a soft smile, "You really look cute in it."

"I don't look cute in any of the other hats?" Blaine teased, he shook his head as he placed it back in the bag, grinning happily because of the time he was getting to spend with the man he loved.

"Well, you know you do," Kurt joked back before gesturing, "but you don't have to deem things as trash just because you want to make me feel easier, couldn't you just put some things in storage. I know that you told me you loved playing with this remote control plane when you were twelve or something?" he said as he picked one up and Blaine frowned.

"I am thinking of storage, but I know I won't be needing a lot of the things which does include that plane, it just doesn't fit in _this_ particular bag."

Blaine smiled as Kurt frowned. Blaine knew that his fiancee obviously wanted to say something, but was trying to figure out which words to use. There would be some times when Kurt would just come out with a sassy remark to other people, but to Blaine he always was more considerate and more understanding. That was something that came with how much Kurt loved him.

"It's not trash," Kurt commented as Blaine nodded, sorting out some more things, he pulled another box down and started to put in his trophies from the shelves and then sorted out his books, putting some in another bag, some in the box he had just put the trophies in, and some in the box he was going to have shipped.

"You're right, it's _not_ trash," Blaine grinned as he took out a thick Sharpie and wrote - _Blaine - Storage_ on the box with the trophies and now one pair of his boxing gloves. He put another two pairs in the bag and kept hold of two more pairs as he sat down on the bed and let those rest in his lap.

"Then…" Kurt's gesture was soft and Blaine laughed seeing it, but there really wasn't a problem with the answer that Blaine was going to give.

"I'm giving them to charity," he said proudly, "well, a thrift shop so the shop itself makes some kind of a profit. It'll be a two hour drive, but the shop donates money to help fund some of the few LGBT groups in Ohio and I think that if I can give them things that maybe they can sell it'll benefit a lot more people than just me."

"Awww," Kurt smiled fondly as he came to wrap his arm around Blaine's back. "I love how thoughtful and caring you are," he smiled as he placed a hand on Blaine's cheek, "One day we're going to have our own kids and you're going to be the world's greatest dad."

Blaine rolled his eyes with a smile and a slight blush.

He watched as Kurt stood up and started to walk over to where Margaret Thatcher Dog, the dog that he had stolen from Rachel's Six Flag collection to give to Blaine, sat and picked her up. Blaine rose, reaching forward for the dog.

"So this," Kurt smiled as Blaine shook his head.

"That is _definitely _coming with me, everything that you ever gave me has so much sentimental value to me," Blaine held the puppy to his chest as he put it over with his suitcase, "Do you remember the reason you gave him to me? It was because you were sad I didn't come with you because I was upset and you thought you could give me something to cheer me up and it worked, this dog really _really_ did cheer me up."

Kurt grinned, "I still have that Kurt puppet you made me, it's weird, but it's missing something."

Blaine blinked, "It is?" he asked as Kurt nodded and went to find the Blaine puppet that the younger man had made. He picked it up and put it in the box to be shipped.

"He's missing his Blaine puppet, you can't expect a Kurt to exist happily without a Blaine beside him."

Blaine blushed again before walking around the room, "You want to help me decide on some more items that we can give away and try to help these programs?" he asked as Kurt nodded.

"If I wasn't so attached to my own items, I'd do the same, but this…I'm proud to be helping you with this," Kurt laughed as Blaine smiled again.

No matter what, Kurt would _always_ make Blaine smile.

**Make sure to review for quick updates**


End file.
